


Tiny Kong and Bianca Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Tiny Kong and Pokemon's Farting Bianca farted loudly in their pooped blue jeans. "Mmm, those bean burritos we had earlier are having their effect on us pretty good!" Tiny admitted as she was enjoying her huge deep pitched farts, feeling her smelly pants poof from every gas passing she unleashed. "Peeyew! Our farts really stink! Haha!" Bianca laughed as she was fanning the air frantically from her constant bassy farts, her ass gas smelling like rotten eggs. "Well that's what happens when you eat burritos. It's why I love them!" "Oh I agree... and nothing feels better than pooping your pants! Who needs a toilet when your jeans serve as a superior replacement!"


End file.
